clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kwiksilver/Destination 3000 - Sneak peek of new story!
A penguin appeared on the outskirts of the city at midnight. He was black with a blue satchel and a funny-looking watch. He adjusted his watch and looked towards South Pole City. The buildings and skyscrapers were rusty and derelict. New, iron factories belched smoke into the starry sky. Only a few windows had lights, most of them were shattered or too soot-covered to see. The penguin grimaced. His name was James Erasmus Kwiksilver, a fourteen-year-old backpacker of no fixed abode. However, he wasn't just any backpacker. He was a time traveling backpacker. The watch he wore on his flipper was in fact a Vortex Manipulator, acquired from the Time Agency during his days of work there. However, it had been repaired, patched up and modified too many times to count, so it looked a lot older than it was. His blue satchel, however, was merely a satchel bought from a shop. Inside were an assortment of items, looking useless to anyone, but served great purposes to James. At this point in time, it is not important to describe its full contents, only that there was a red beanie and a small book among the items, which James grabbed from his bag. He shoved the beanie onto his head and opened the book. James flipped to page 68, which was titled 31st Century. He scanned the page until he came to the heading South Pole City and started to read. In the year 3000, South Pole City has become a hive of activity in the Third Penguin Empire. The South Pole Council has been demolished and rebuilt completely differently, and the city is ruled the same way it was back in the early 21st Century. The environment is crystal clear, rejuvenated by the abandoning of fossil fuels and the use of solar power. Enemy threats have been destroyed, housing is affordable, jobs are plenty and generally, life is good." ''Yeah right, thought James, closing the book with a snap and stowing it in his satchel. The whole place is a mess. This doesn't look like a nice place to live, and, come to think of it, it doesn't even look like South Pole City. He walked forward, and noticed a sign which had been partially obscured by dirty snow. South Pole City, it read, Our esteemed Capital! James walked on, entering the city through a gap in a chain-link fence. He slid to the side of a building as a hovering police car zoomed past, sirens blaring. Further on, a door obscured a flight of stars. James opened the door and walked up the stairs, dodging rubbish and observing the graffiti. The air smelt stale, with a hint of rotting fish. Turning a corner into a narrow corridor, he heard a scream from behind him. He spun around. A female penguin dressed in rags was pointing a flipper at him, shaking with fear. "It's him, it's Roulain!" she cried hysterically. James backed away. "Whoa, hang on miss-" James started, but he broke off as three penguins holding Deletion Bats burst out of doors and charged towards him. He acted fast. James jumped, grabbing onto a hanging light fixture. The three penguins collided, one was knocked out. Jumping down, he ran for the stairs but was blocked by the second penguin. James collided with him and the rolled down the stairs. They crashed into a wall. James began to feel dizzy, and rolled out of the way as the second penguin smashed a bat at him. "Stop! STOP!" cried the third penguin. He pulled the second penguin back. "Gareth, this isn't Roulain, he never leaves his palace!" "Who is he then?" said Gareth, "His brother? I say we smash him anyway, Luke!" "He doesn't have one," said Luke, the third penguin. He released Gareth. "Whoever he is, he's not on Roulain's side. Let's just take him into the hideout and get some info out of him." James slipped into unconsciousness, being carried away by the two. His last thought was, What have I got myself into? Post your thoughts on it.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 02:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts